is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Loan Huxley
Loan Huxley is a recurring character within both Drogo and Peter's story routes in Is it Love? Mystery Spell. He is also the boyfriend of Samantha Gautier and one of the Descendants of the Templars. Appearance Loan has light brown hair, light blue eyes and an arrogant smile always on his lips. He is always seen wearing his Mystery Spell school uniform under his black and white jersey jacket with "B" on the left side of his jacket and black jeans. When he goes out during the Halloween event in Peter's route and in the near end of Drogo's route, Loan wears a casual outfit, a black leather jacket with white lines on each sleeve, a red short-sleeved undershirt and blue jeans. He can sometimes be seen wearing a mid sleeved black shirt with brown crosses on them, a white shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and two black bracelets on his left wrist. * When he was in shirtless, he was showing his muscular approach along with his abs and pectorals and was accessorized with two silver necklaces and two brown leather bracelets on his left wrist. He only wears a pair of black trousers. Personality Being one of the most attractive guys in the whole university, Loan is described as a college jock with an ego and pride as well as his possessiveness about things, when he wants to take the player within both Peter and Drogo's routes. During a chapter of Drogo's story, and most of Peter's story, he behaves kindly towards the player wanting to befriend her while warning her that the Bartholys are strange people who should not be in Mystery Spell or in the world, that is, they would never have been born. He wants to take the player out of the Bartholy mansion - apparently because she knows the secret they hide - in any of the ways, even confronting them in a face-to-face manner. In Drogo's story, Loan constantly mocks him receiving the same treatment from him but with more contempt, telling Drogo to pay attention to the player like a good dog, to which he threatens to cut his throat like a pig if he does not. He takes his girlfriend away and leaves her alone once and for all. Loan recoils and leaves with Samantha, so that later she came and annoyed the player once in the corridor of the university and she receives the insult, on the part of Drogo, that he has a fat ass of having been abusing so much of the vending machine. Loan does not hear about it, apparently, and we do not find it again in the remainder of the season. But in chapter 9, the player was shocked by his sudden kindness when he sticks up for her and tells Samantha to leave her alone after she had been picking on her. He then walks her home much to her surprise and gives her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. In the second season, it was soon revealed that Loan does not have feelings for Samantha while having a drinking spree with Sarah at the bar and their current relationship between each other are only just a fling. Sarah then exposes Loan to Samantha about their hang out much to her fury leading to their argument. Although, Sarah does this to restrain the player's rage and her vampiric abilities are ready to get unleashed due to Samantha's horrible remarks. In Peter's story, Loan does not stop threatening the Bartholys to leave Mystery Spell before the Descendants of the Templars finish them, which both Peter and the player jokingly tell Nicolae, he had thrown the cards and had not seen anything, once after the confrontation in the gym. The time Samantha injures the player by twisting her ankle in an act of jealousy, he comes a week after the event and apologizes for it. However, in both of their stories, he was attacked by both Drogo and Peter whenever he shows his aggressive attitude towards the player and like Sarah Osborne, Loan also became knowledgeable about the Bartholy family. In all other story routes show that Loan always flirts with the players as they don't like his behavior while rejecting his advances. In Sebastian's story, Loan is also shown to be a ladies' man to other women besides Samantha and was mentioned by Sarah during her late phone call with the player and also caused an argument with her grandmother after she kicked him out of her house, showing her dislike from his presence. He was also upset about Samantha suffering from a snake bite and was cold to her when she visited her at her house. The next day he confronted the player with hostility about Samantha almost dying until Drogo put him in his place after telling him Samantha caused herself to be bit after not listing to the teacher, and that she's only alive because of the player. In one of the extra love scenes shows Loan his romantic sense of passion when he had a romantic moment towards Samantha at her mansion. Allies *The Main Character (Drogo) (sometimes) *The Main Character (Peter) (sometimes) *Samantha Gautier *Sarah Osborne (sometimes) *Descendants of the Templars Enemies *The Main Character (Drogo) (sometimes) *The Main Character (Peter) (sometimes) *The Main Character (Nicolae) *The Main Character (Sebastian) *Peter Bartholy *Drogo Bartholy *Nicolae Bartholy *Sarah Osborne (sometimes) Gallery Drogo&MCFirstkiss.jpg Is it love Peter ad.jpg Is it love Drogo ad.jpg IIL Haloween Cover.jpg Mystery Spell FB Cover.jpg She and Loan....jpg Other Looks Loan Rare Outfit.png Loan Casual.jpg Loan Shirtless.png Trivia *He was the first and so far only character to show an interest in sports, in this case it being football. **He is also the quarterback of the football team. *He's one of the 4 characters to be both an antagonist and protagonist depending on the route. The other 2 being Jenny Blake, Lorie and Drogo Bartholy. *Many fans have wanted him to become a love interest. *He's one of the 9 original Mystery Spell characters. *He's one of the 4 Mystery Spell characters who is not a supernatural. **But he is the only one who is up against supernaturals like the Bartholys. *He is considered the 3rd "love interest" in Peter Bartholy's route due to his interest in the player and the connection they make. *He is one of the 4 non love interest characters to appear in all story routes. *Peter and the player both have resemblances to Edward Scissorhands and Kim Boggs from the movie '' 'Edward Scissorhands' '', and Loan has many resemblances to the movie's main antagonist, Jim, played by real life actor, Anthony Michael Hall. *Loan is only a love interest for Samantha Gautier, when she is a playable main character in an extra love scene in Sebastian Jones' route. **This would make him the only antagonist love interest, although he is not the player's love interest and is not antagonistic towards Samantha. *He is the only antagonist love interest that has his very own extra love scene, which he shares with Samantha. Category:Mystery Spell Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Students Category:Peter Bartholy Category:Sarah Osborne Category:Drogo Bartholy Category:Antagonistic Category:Originals Category:Good vs Good Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Promiscuous Category:Athletic Category:Samantha Gautier Category:Anarchists Category:Love Interests Category:Main Characters